


A Quidditch Accident

by Goldsteinscamander



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-07 17:55:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16858657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goldsteinscamander/pseuds/Goldsteinscamander
Summary: Queenie is a chaser for the Pukwudgie Quidditch team and gets knocked off her broom after winning the game. Tina is worried about her.





	A Quidditch Accident

Queenie had been a prized chaser for the Pukwudgie Quidditch team for several years so no one was surprised when she scored the winning goal for her team in the game against Wampus. However, everyone was surprised and horrified by what happened next. Tina was so proud of her sister, and as they exchanged a knowing smile about Queenie's victory, a seeker from the Wampus team knocked her off of her broom. It didn't matter whether it was intentional or an accident because all that mattered in that moment was how badly injured Queenie was. Tina rushed down the stands to be with her sister. "Queenie? Queen, are you okay?", there were tears in Tina's eyes when she realized that her sister was unconscious. "Please help her, make sure that she's okay?", Tina said to the medics that were taking Queenie off the field. Later in the evening, Tina went to the infirmary to check on her sister's condition. Thankfully, Queenie was awake. "The Doctor says I only have a broken wrist and a mild concussion. I was lucky" "I'm so relieved you're okay", Tina smiled, fluffing her sister's pillow.


End file.
